Instructions
by Lady Dudley
Summary: Sherlock and Molly attempt to help John and Mary prepare for the new baby and Sherlock proves that, when it comes to instructions, he's just like any other man.


**A/N: Just a little moment set after S3 and, depending on what happens, S4 :P A HUGE thank you to beautywithin22 who checked it over for me and assured me that it wasn't OOC. Hope you like it!**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing.**

_**Instructions**_

"This is ridiculous," Sherlock huffed, tossing aside the pieces of the cradle he was attempting to put together.

Molly raised an eyebrow, "Why don't you use the instructions?"

Sherlock shot her a dark look, "I don't need instructions."

Molly shook her head with a smile as she watched him resume his attempts to assemble the cradle, contemplating whether she should mention that Mary had actually asked _her_ to do it.

"John and Mary will be back from their appointment soon," Molly told him, checking her watch, "I'm sure John will be able to help you then."

Sherlock's only response was a derisive snort as he attempted to force a couple of pieces to join.

"You'll break it," Molly counselled, watching his progress with concern.

"I will not," he snapped, grumbling as the pieces continued to resist his attempts.

Molly narrowed her eyes at him and turned her attention back to the magazine she was flicking through, a little piqued that he was taking his mood out on her.

Sherlock dropped the pieces with a frustrated sigh, "Molly, I need your help," he said finally, resigning himself to the inevitable.

"Me?" Molly asked, feigning surprise as she put her magazine aside, "The Great Sherlock Holmes needs _my_ help?" she teased, suppressing a smile at the look on his face. "You know what I'm going to say," she warned him.

Sherlock sighed heavily and rolled his eyes, "I'll find the instructions."

Molly stifled a giggle at his petulant tone as she sat down on the floor and examined some of the pieces.

Sherlock narrowed his eyes as he turned back, having been unable to locate the instructions, to find that Molly had joined some of the pieces together; including the ones he'd been working on.

"How did you do that?" he demanded.

Molly shrugged a shoulder, "I just matched the joins," she shot him a teasing grin, "you _see_ but you don't _observe_."

Sherlock raised an eyebrow, amused in spite of himself, "And what did you _deduce_ about the cradle?" he asked.

Molly looked up at him innocently, "That you should always read the instructions first."

Sherlock regarded her questioningly before realisation dawned and he reached out to retrieve the instructions from the magazine she'd been reading. He looked from the instructions to Molly with mock disappointment as she grinned at him triumphantly.

"You cheated," he said simply, resuming his seat on the floor next to her.

Molly laughed, "I did not," she replied, turning back to pieces, "I merely made use of all the available information." Molly nudged him affectionately with her shoulder, "Isn't that what you always say to do?"

Sherlock made a noncommittal 'hmm' noise as he spread the instructions out in front of them.

"We'll talk about your insubordination later," he commented after a moment as he started to sort the pieces according to the diagrams in the instructions.

"At Marylebone Road?" she asked pleasantly, leaning forward and pretending to look at the instructions.

Sherlock shot her a sideways look and she smiled at him, "You did offer to take me there," she reminded him.

Sherlock turned to regard her, "What?" she asked, a little flustered by his scrutiny.

He shook himself, "Nothing," he said, looking away.

Molly cocked her head to the side, "So…?"

"It's a date," he said simply, shooting her a small smile before pretending to be engrossed in sorting out the pieces.

Molly bit her lip to hide her smile, "I guess it is."

They continued to work in companionable silence, sharing the odd smile now and then, and by the time John and Mary came home, the cradle was complete. Much to the surprise of the Watsons who hadn't expected Sherlock to still be there, much less to have helped set up the cradle.

After politely declined their offer of dinner, Molly and Sherlock headed over to Marylebone Road on their first of many visits.


End file.
